itsukatenmanokurousagifandomcom-20200213-history
Gekkou Kurenai
'Kurenai Gekkou '''is a freshman and also the student council president of Miyasaka High, is a self-proclaimed genius. Gekkou is demonstrated to be quick-witted and highly intelligent. He wields an ancient fencing-like sword known as Spell Error, and is trained in several traditional arts of exorcism. As the student council president, he has made a contract with and is tasked to be guardian of the Holy Ground (聖地), a location with certain special properties over which Miyasaka High was built. Appearance Kurenai Gekkou has jet black hair, and wears his school uniform in a standup collar fashion. Most of the times, he has a calm, cold, piercing gaze. Personality Gekkou holds a high and mighty attitude and proclaims himself as a genius. He excels in both sports and academic studies. He has a curt and offending personality, which frequently pisses off the people around him. Even though he calls his student council members his slaves and appears to have an indifferent attitude, he values them as comrades and friends, and will not hesitate to protect them with his life. He also appears to have romantic feelings for Saitohimea though he tries to hide this fact most of the time. History Nine years ago before the starting timeline of the story, due to a certain deed committed by his younger twin brother, Hinata, Gekkou was prompted to constantly seek out power, initially driven by the fear for his life, and later motivated by the prospects of revenge. Plot Powers & Abilities Gekkou is trained in tradional arts of exorcism and spellcrafts and carries talismans and charms on him. He is also a fencing expert and wields an ancient sword known as Spell Error. This sword has an edgeless blade and is shaped like a fencing rapier with a bellguard at the hilt. It has a two thousand year history with divine origins, according to the drunk old man of Andorra, who had been waiting for all his life to pass down the sword to the prohecised one, and subsequently shrivelled up to a dry corpse after handing the sword to Gekkou. Spell Error's blade is normally black in color but on activation to cast a seal used for sealing the powers of its target, it turns blood red. It has also been depicted to have restraining powers and magic dispelling powers. However, the sword is useless against the Tenma and their servants, the Tenshi. Gekkou also has a contracted upper class demon, Mirai of Andol bloodline, descended from the Lightning Demon King, Indra, as his aide. In addition, as the 12th student council president of Miysaka High, he is the current contracted master of the Holy Ground, and has the ability to manipulate its dimensional gate to connect to other worlds. Known in prohecy as the "Left Head of the Crow", he is bestowed by the Tenma with the power to kill Ramiel Lilith, the Witch resides within Taito . Portal Opening Gekkou has the ability to open portals to different Dimensions he has a contract with the holy witch, that is connected to all of the dimensions. Gallery :''Main Article: Gekkou Kurenai/Gallery Relationships Mirai Andou Mirai and Gekkou have a contract Hinata Kurenai Hinata and Gekkou are twins Taito Kurogane Taito now help gekkou in battles Saitohimea They look like friends Trivia *Gekkou's appearance in the anime is different from the manga. *He resembles Athrun Zala from the Gundam SEED series though having the opposite personality. References Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Miyasaka High student Category:Student Council Category:Kurenais